


Bound to You

by kawaiisumi



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Shibari, Smut, but they're also the purest couple ever okay, hiyori and ikuya are kinky mfs okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: Ropes cross over his chest like the delicate sinful webbing of a black widow spider. The knots meet in the center of his chest, from his sternum to his hips, hugging ropes around his sensitive skin that burns every time he moves.Aka, ropes make everything better.





	Bound to You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been talking about HiyoIku a lot lately, I feel like I'm obsessed LOL. My friends and I on twitter are always talking about the kind of kinky things HiyoIku get themselves involved with and we've all agreed that they are 100% into shibari.
> 
> So this is my shameless take on what it would be like OTL.

**Bound to You**  
_Aka, rope makes everything better._

Hiyori has to remind himself to breathe. He thinks he would get used to seeing Ikuya in such intimate moments like this, but he doesn’t. Because Ikuya is the sun, the light of his life, that he wakes up beside every day. Every day Hiyori smiles and runs his fingers through Ikuya’s hair to remind himself that Iuya is really, _truly_ there. He loves cupping Ikuya’s face and kissing him good morning. Hiyori can’t even bring himself to mind stale morning breath or Ikuya’s sloppy morning kisses. And Hiyori thanks god for how goddamn domestic their life is: showering together in the morning and combing each other’s hair. Eating cereal on the couch and watching the news. Borrowing each other’s clothes and making love, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

But this part of their life is anything but domestic, and Hiyori wouldn’t give it up for the whole world. And he knows Ikuya wouldn’t either. “Baby...” Hiyori murmurs quietly, “you are so pretty.”

Ikuya warbles in response. His skin is pale in the full moon light that illuminates their papery white curtains, smooth like porcelain and delicate like glass. Hiyori runs his fingers along Ikuya’s warm thighs, fiddling with the rope he’s laced across Ikuya’s tender skin.

Ikuya’s legs clench in anticipation, reflexively craning into Hiyori’s touch, but it’s no use. Hiyori has Ikuya totally bound. Ropes cross over his chest like the delicate sinful webbing of a black widow spider. The knots meet in the center of his chest, from his sternum to his hips, hugging ropes around his sensitive skin that burns every time he moves. The spidery ropes snake along Ikuya’s arms and legs, wrists bound together above his head, legs spread eagled to the bed posts of their bed. Ikuya tries to move when Hiyori dips his head between Ikuya’s legs, biting at the soft flesh of his inner thigh. But the ropes keep him in place, fibers licking his skin in sinful pain that singes like pleasure. “Hiyori...” Ikuya whimpers.

Hiyori inhales deeply, taking in the fading scent of Ikuya’s lavender soap, as he buries his nose into the warmth between Ikuya’s legs. “Did you want something Ikuya?” Hiyori asks. His hands trace the ropes wrapped firmly around the base of Ikuya’s thighs. They pry Ikuya’s legs apart, leaving his flushed and hard cock exposed and trembling. Hiyori smiles and blows coolly at the pulsing organ, and Ikuya mewls. “How are you doing, baby?” Hiyori coos, fondling Ikuya’s balls, hot and heavy. Hiyori can only imagine the kind of load they’re holding. But he’s tied the ropes right across the junction between Hiyori’s hips and legs, pulling from the back to encase his cock in a tangled sort of cock ring that has Ikuya preening into his touch.

“I-I-I want to come,” Ikuya moans helplessly, tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. Hiyori knows how much Ikuya loves to be treated like this, sliding a firm palm beneath Ikuya’s ass and lifting his hips closer to his face.

“And what makes you think you deserve it?” Hiyori asks, lithe tongue licking at the throbbing vein on the underside of Ikuya’s flushed cock. It twitches to his touch, Ikuya’s hips shaking and his voice falling apart into millions of pieces.

“Mmm... I’ve been good... I-I’ve been so good... Hiyori please...”

Ikuya’s voice when he’s pushed beyond his limits is like a symphony to Hiyori’s ears. The cymbals crash and clang in his head, leaving vibrations traveling down his fingers like hot licks of pleasure. “You’ve been good, baby,” Hiyori confirms, kissing Ikuya’s hipbones just by the ropes that tug angry red rope burns on Ikuya’s ass. “Just let me have you a little longer...” Hiyori slides up Ikuya’s body, fingers curling under the ropes to tease at the tender skin beneath. Ikuya quakes in his hands like a sinner in front of God almighty himself.

“Hiyori...” Ikuya chokes out a sob, when Hiyori licks his neck, salty like sweat.

Hiyori hesitates a moment, sucking a gentle yet demanding bruise against the column of Ikuya’s throat. “Safe?” Hiyori asks tenderly, pushing the bangs from Ikuya’s sweat plastered forehead. 

Ikuya nods, melting into Hiyori’s touch. “Safe,” he whispers back, thin lips curved in a sloping smile that Hiyori swallows whole. They’re kissing hard, Hiyori’s fingers hooked into the rope slashed across Ikuya’s back to yank him deeper into the mattress. 

Ikuya is drowning, overwhelmed by Hiyori’s scent, his love, and his body hot and flushed against him. His cock pulses angrily, sending painful signals that burn with bliss through his nerves, begging for a release. Hiyori is grunting now on top of him, whispering sweet nothings and love that pours honey into his ears as Hiyori is canting over his sensitive skin. 

“Ikuya Ikuya Ikuya...” 

Hiyori moans, hips stuttering when he finally comes, hot ribbons painted across Ikuya’s body until Hiyori feels like he’s dying. He wants nothing more than to sleep, satiated to the core of his bones. But Ikuya needs him, and like hell is he going to tap out before he’s given Ikuya exactly what he deserves and more. Ikuya’s shaking now, straining against the restraints, overstimulated and desperate. “Hiyori...” He begins to cry, as Hiyori wipes him down with a damp towel.

“I’ve got you baby, I’m going to make you feel so good. I promise.” Hiyori starts with Ikuya’s wrists, undoing the knots that hold them together. As soon as the rope comes undone, Ikuya’s hands are in his hair, arms wrapped around his head and smashing their lips together. Ikuya kisses like the sun is encased in his chest, and the heat and radiance slide down Hiyori’s throat like butter. By now, Hiyori is all but ripping the ropes from Ikuya’s chest, pads of his thumbs running roughly against the rope burns that melts Ikuya into his mouth. “Hiyori! Hiyori!” Ikuya chants, his voice faltering and weak when the ropes come loose from his legs and Hiyori palms Ikuya’s tortured cock, rubbing furiously until Ikuya is screaming. The orgasm hits like a truck to his chest. Ikuya arches his back, his whole body buried in flames like a phoenix, reborn in the singing aftermath. Hiyori holds him through the whole thing, prying his lips open when he’s done to slide his tongue into Ikuya’s mouth. All Ikuya can feel is bliss, sweet luxury that kisses his skin like satin, like he’s floating on clouds. 

Hiyori stares down at his beautiful face and wonders how he got so lucky to have someone like Ikuya. Ikuya’s eyes are glossed over, and he works quickly to swaddle Ikuya in love before his conscious comes crashing back. He carefully undoes the rest of the rope, now slack from loosened knots and tugging and pulling. His lips trace the faint rope burns, murmuring decadent apologies to every cell of Ikuya’s being. His intention is never to hurt Ikuya, but to see that gorgeous divine face Ikuya makes in the afterglow of his orgasms. He wipes Ikuya down with a warm washcloth, lifting Ikuya’s boneless limbs, relaxed deeply into his hands, as he spreads aloe lotion on his rope burns to soothe them. Ikuya is quiet and dazed, eyes following Hiyori as his hands glide over his skin. Hiyori lights Ikuya’s favourite candle, fresh linen from the candle store downtown, and finally tucks Ikuya into bed, swaddling him in their plush satin comforter and holding Ikuya close to his chest. 

It’s like Ikuya’s soul finally comes back inside his body, sinking deeply into Hiyori’s embrace. “How are you feeling, baby?” Hiyori asks, kissing the top of Ikuya’s head. He watches the candle light dance in Ikuya’s irises, eyelashes fluttering as he fights to keep his eyes open.

“Good,” Ikuya replies, glowing. “So good.”

They stay like that for a while, Ikuya traces the muscles of Hiyori’s arm. He holds Hiyori close like he’s is the most precious thing in the world. “I love you Hiyori,” he says, voice drifting off to dreams that couldn’t begin to compare to his reality.

“I love you Ikuya,” Hiyori replies, wrapping them up safely in their blankets and blowing out the candle.


End file.
